narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Misumi Fukumatsu
Misumi Fukumatsu (ふくまつ三隅, Fukumatsu Misumi) was a former samurai from the Land of Iron during the war-torn era, preceding the era of the hidden villages, as well as a renowned bladesmith. He was also the husband of Fuen Uchida and a member of the Uchida Clan through his marriage with her. Background Misumi was born in the Land of Iron, in the noble family of samurai: Fukumatsu. At a certain point, he left his homeland and travelled around the world, becoming a renowned bladesmith. In his forties, he met a teenager Fuen Uchida, with whom he fell in love and married her a few years later. Misumi became father soon one year later, after their marriage. As his wife, he was very pleased that he finally had a child. After his wife became the head of the Uchida clan, Misumi supported with all his heart his wife and helped her with her duties. He also became father for the second time. As Fuen started to be seen as a threat to the other clans, the man tried to protect as well as he could his wife and their two sons. One day while the two were training their sons, they were cornered by several members of the Uchiha clan. Like his wife, he tried to be diplomatic with the Uchiha, but he soon lost his temper. Having no other alternative, Misumi and Fuen drove out the invaders. At a certain point, he became again a father, this time for a baby girl, which was named Katsumi. While his wife was pregnant with their fourth and last child, he was the guard who assured her protection during the alliance treaty between his clan and the Hagoromo clan. When the Senju clan attacked, he could not protect his wife by the attackers. He was very relieved and happy to know that Fuen managed to survive and give birth to thier child. After the founding of Kohoha, the man and his adoptive clan joined the village. Misumi opened in the village a small smithery, where he continued his work and gained the other villagers's respect. As Fuen's health started to deteriorate, he took care of her more than before. He was worried when the woman offered to help their younger daughter to run the dango shop the girl just opened. When his Fuen died, Misumi was annonced, by his son Raiga, about her death. He, alongside the other clan members, buried her in the Konoha Cemetery. He eventually died in his late seventies and was buried alongside his wife. Personality Misumi was an optimistic, brave and positive man. He believed that no matter what happened, something good would come after. The samurai was a well adjusted person with no emotional problems holding him back. Before meeting Fuen, he just wanted to explore the world and not fret about emotions and feelings. However, his harsh personality was melted by his love for the kunoichi and lately by his children's births. In general, Misumi was a hard worker and dutiful person, dedicated to the welfare of his adoptive family. He believed strongly in his children's abilities to handle things on their own. Others shinobi saw him as a perfectionist individual, because he put great effort in what he did, especially in his occupation, of which he was very proud. Misumi believed in the bushido code, which values he passed down to his two sons and first daughter. He would have performed seppuku than to live a life in shame, if his wife would have been killed during the alliance treaty. Appearance Misumi was a man of tall stature, who had shoulder-lenght dark-coloured hair with bangs which framed his pale face. He also had squinting eyes and slight wrinkles at the base of the nose and at the corners of his mouth. As clothing, he wore a standard black attire over which he had a green breastplate, white foot wraps, wooden tongs and five samurai tachi swords strapped at the back of his waist with a thick black rope. As a civilian, the man wore just a simple green robe tied at his waist with a black obi. He also had the kanji for the word "samurai" tattooed on his back with black ink. During his Konoha days he wore a simple black suit over which he had a green shirt kimono. Abilities During his life, he was an immensely skilled samurai and talented bladesmith. Thus, he carried at the back of his waist five handcrafted tachi swords, which he used in battles. Kenjutsu He was capable of channelling chakra through his swords to increase their cutting power or send a wave of chakra with a swift swing of one of his swords as a powerful long-range attack. He could also produce shock-waves from his strickes to intercept enemy attacks or to creat powerful slashes. Misumi could master Iaido - a style of kenjutsu that is concerned with the smooth, controlled movements of drawing the sword from its scabbard, striking or cutting an opponent, removing blood from the blade, and then replacing the sword in the scabbard. Trivia *Misumi's name is taken from the name of one of the towns which were merged into the expanded city of Hamada. *The samurai was shorter than his wife with 0.50 cm, because he was measuring 179 cm, while Fuen 179.5 cm. *His favourite food was umeboshi, while his least was osechi. *He did not wish to fight anybody in particular. *Misumi's hobbies were bladesmithing and gardening. Quotes *(To his two sons) "Life is like swordplay. Grip it, hold it tightly, then make your move." *(To Fuen) "As your husband, I am very ashamed that I could not protect you from that attack...I would rather die than live a life without you. It is my duty to protect you with all costs, you and your family, because you accepted a stranger as a member of it." *(To Fuen during her last days) "You should not push yourself so hard, you are still sick Fuen. Azami can take care of the shop alone, she is a capable woman, and if she needs help, one of her brothers can gave her a hand to run it." References Misumi Fukumatsu is an OC created for the Naruto RPC Universe by http://mayamyneko23.deviantart.com/ Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Category:FINAL Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Samurai Category:Deceased Category:Pre-Gen Category:Konohagakure